


the warmth that reverberated

by yourcloudnine



Category: Love Live Seiyuu RPF, Love Live! School Idol Project, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, I know I'm disgusting and disappointing for writing this, Multi, Voyeurism, Water Kink, author didn't expect the shitty jokes to write themselves so please ignore them, or when will nanjolno finish a damn sentence: the fic, that's why i said Pseudo-OT9; i'm not even sure if it's OT9, they all just really love each other a lot, tldr; we love you nan-chan but of course kussun started this therefore she gotta finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcloudnine/pseuds/yourcloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pseudo-OT9, Nanjolno/JolKs-centric;<br/>or everyone else watches in awe and adoration as Nanjolno gets spread on the floor.<br/>Except Rippi, who actually cannot believe the things she sees from her older co-workers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the warmth that reverberated

**Author's Note:**

> a-a...apologies for this. all i wanted was some OT9 but mostly Nanjolno-loving...i promised other fics to people, too...........this is a μ's loving eachother fic, Nanjolno just happens to be nake- /slapped to the wall
> 
> sorry 4 my ugly, sinful Trash /sweeps your yard  
> i even used zero ichi kiseki lyrics.....im sorry i taint everything. i wrote this while listening to the 90 seconds from netoge. i truly taint everything i touch
> 
> shoutout to the best smut beta @szkmmr0628!!! Buddy, i can't ask for a better sinbud. sorry for disturbing your procrastination time by asking you to help me taint the ll seiyuu intl fandom~ i hope you enjoyed this sinflood tho. i am deep in sin and it's partly for you and because of you.
> 
> now, without further ado...........welcome to hell
> 
> (edited 1/8/17)

“Alright! Perfect pose, just right!” exclaims the choreographer after a clap, “Let’s take a 90-minute break now.”

Everyone’s faces light up even in exhaustion, grins breaking out as they look around the group. They all stand straight, wiping their foreheads of sweat as they sigh in relief.

The choreographer grabs her bag hurriedly, walking brisk out the door. “Please remember your positions. We’ll do Angelic Angel’s placements and poses again later.”

 

Everyone rushes to their water and towels, wiping their faces and necks. Soramaru in particular, hurries to the front of the air conditioner while patting her cheeks wet with the sweat of her bottle.

“Ahh, she was in a hurry? Pretty long for a break, nonetheless from her.” Mimorin says, leaning on the wall near the aircon with her bottle in hand. Shikaco’s already following Soramaru’s suit, drying their faces in front of the cold wind. Rippi inches in, but only settles for the breeze behind the others while sipping on her almost empty bottle.

“Lunch commitment, maybe?” Emitsun comments, she and Ucchi are already leaning into each other, water bottles in hand. They’re almost in the corner of the room adjacent to the aircon. Emitsun’s hand plays with the ends of Ucchi’s hair.

“90 minutes, maybe a date?!” Pile excitedly says, theory extracting  _ooh_ s from the members facing the aircon. She sits beside Mimorin while fluffing her damp hair.

“Maybe?” Mimorin faces the aircon, patting her face dry. She smiles a little. ”Guess it’s at least a free day for all of us!”

“Guys, I’ll go buy more water from the machine. Who wants some more?” Rippi announces, moving away from the bunch of people to get her wallet at the wall opposite of the door, beside the aircon. “My treat!”

Almost everyone raise their hands abruptly, making Rippi hum. “I’ll just get one for everyone. I need a bag!”

Emitsun points at her own bag beside her while still sipping from her straw. Rippi glides there, rummaging through while humming.

“Here! Two ecobags with—” Rippi shakes the bags upside down— “Socks inside. Alright.”

“Can you carry nine bottles?” Emitsun asks, setting her empty bottle down.

“H-hey! Of course I can now!!!” Rippi exclaims, standing up. She then pats her forearms. “I’ve gotten stronger!”

Ucchi looks straight at the youngest member with a smirk. “Strong enough to take on Emitsun?“

Rippi’s thrilled expression turns into an envious squint towards the two sitting together. “Not yet— but I will be!”

Ucchi snickers while Pile full on laughs in front her bag, crumpling the side of Mimorin’s shirt as Mimorin nods trying to hold her giggle in. When Rippi glances to Soramaru and Shikaco at the end of the wall, in front of the aircon, they’re both covering their mouths as their bodies both shake from silent laughing.

Rippi stomps, turning to the door and fixing her face mask. “I’ll be back! And you’ll all see!”

Both Soramaru and Shikaco drop their hands, grinning while still laughing a little.

Shikaco waves her hand to Rippi. “We’ll be good!!”

So, the youngest leaves the room, leaving everyone to laugh a little harder while muttering  _adorable_  and  _maji enje_ —

And everyone indulges in that except Emitsun, who looks sternly on to the pair that didn’t mind what happened; Kussun, sitting cross-legged at the side of the equally silent Nanjolno, who lies on the studio floor with her legs bent up. They’re just looking at each other: Nanjolno’s head turned to the side and Kussun’s looking down at her.

From Emitsun’s perspective, Nanjolno’s head is turned away from her, but she could see Kussun’s bowed face up front— she looks worried. They’re off the center of the studio, but not near the mirror wall opposite to the wall Emitsun’s leaning on.

Emitsun raises her hand, pointer finger up, catching the attention of Ucchi, who stops laughing abruptly. Pile and Mimorin follow suit as Shikaco and Soramaru catch up easily.

“Hey, is it just me?” Emitsun jerks her head to point with her chin. ”Or has Kussun been-”

“Quiet?” Pile cuts in, looking at Shikaco. ”And with Nan-chan, too.”

“Ahh, Yoshinon  _has_  been pretty stiff these days.” Shikaco adds.

Pile looks down, hand clenching on her leg. “But I guess we all know this…”

A cavernous moment of silence engulfs them. Ucchi touches Emitsun’s forearm, looking at the group with worry evident in her eyes.

“They’re usually the ones who pay biggest attention to Rippi, too...” Mimorin adds, slumping. Ucchi moves to Pile’s other side, bumping her elbow. Ucchi then tugs on Emitsun’s shirt for her to follow.

Emitsun barely budges; she only puts her thumb to the side of her chin, still observing.

“I’m alright, Kussun…” Nanjolno says, audible in the silent room as she drapes her arm over her eyes, turning her head to the ceiling. Her voice is laced with a sigh, but she sounds touched.

So she peeks an eye out to look at the people at the other side of the room, catching all of their concerned eyes on her. Nanjolno’s neutral expression turns into that with a lot of joy, her arm leaving her forehead as she moves her upper body up to sit.

“Geez, everyone. I’m good! I’ve reached this far in rehearsals—”

“But you’re rehearsing in your own home rather than rest!”

“What?!” The rest of the people in the room exclaim, shocked.

“I’m fine…” Nanjolno sighs, looking around the room. “Really, Kussun, everyone; I can do it.”

“It’s a little worrying now that you’re doing an Eli center song…” Emitsun says, looking at the others who all share the same worried expression.

Mimorin nods. “Please don’t push too hard, Jolno-senpai…that’s too much, isn’t it?”

“Don’t work as hard as us!” Soramaru ruffles her hair, aggravated. ”Nanjo-san, you’re over-working if you add your own hours to our long practice hours!”

“But I need to catch up!”

Overwhelming emotions spill as they all talk almost at the same time. Nanjolno puts her hands in front of her chest, taken aback by the sudden clamor. “Hey, calm down!”

They all realize the noise and try to talk in turns, but only ended up having to give everyone each of their own chances to talk. Pile motions to go first.

“Nan-chan, your hard work is admirable,” Pile ties her hair back, looking seriously at Nanjolno.

“–but of course we’re worried, Yoshinon!” Shikaco points square at Nanjolno, which makes her bow her head.

“Nanjo-san, you really need a break!” Ucchi continues, “Go at a comfortable pace; you work outside of this.”

“Everyone understands your hard work.” Mimorin follows. “Calm your inner fire.”

“Nanjo-san,” Soramaru sternly says. “I’ve always admired your working habits, but this is too much.”

“Hey... Guys...”

”Never think that you’re far from us; we’re one.” Emitsun proclaims before Nanjolno finishes, looking directly into her eyes, effectively halting the elder.

“I—everyone. Everyone believes that you can do it, Nan-chan.” Kussun concludes. ”But don’t worry about not dancing so hard on everything…”

“...all right, okay. I won’t force myself on strenuous activity.” Nanjolno smiles, patting her knees. “Please don’t worry anymore, I’ll take care. For all of μ's.”

The room lights up with cheerful exclamations.

“Jolno-senpai!” Mimorin raises her fist. “We’re with you.”

“Yeah!! You are  _not_  alone!” Pile says in English with a punch.

Soramaru laughs, sitting down to support her raucous huffs as everyone claps. Mimorin looks around, confused.

“It’s an Evangelion reference,” Soramaru wheezes out, catching her breath but still laughing. “You wouldn’t get it."

Kussun crawls a little towards the smiling Nanjolno, bumping her shoulder into the older woman’s for her arms to respond. Nanjolno fixes herself, putting her planted palms on the floor onto her lap.

“Huh? Kussun?”

“You’re so cute…”

Kussun puts her arms around Nanjolno’s neck, her chest pressing up on Nanjolno’s shoulder.

“Couple moment!” Soramaru groans a little, “Everyone don’t mind it!”

Shikaco tips back. She was still facing the aircon, but she falls onto Soramaru’s outstretched legs while still shaking from laughter. Soramaru looks down at Shikaco, smiling and laughing. Everyone else pretends to not mind the intense displays of affection, looking down on their phones.

They all smile still.

Then, Pile exclaims about the finished  _Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete_ costumes photos sent to her Instagram direct messages by Kjoko Sudoh, making Shikaco sit up too fast, bumping heads with Soramaru by accident.

While the two clutch their foreheads in pain, everyone else laughs uncontrollably. When they all try to stop, Mimorin snorts while laughing and they all end up into another fit of boisterous, but genuinely joyful laughter.

Kussun and Nanjolno also laugh really hard, looking at the others. Then, Kussun’s smile widens into a grin when she averts her fixation to a fascinated Nanjolno. Kussun cackles at the unfocused Nanjolno, pushing down to get them flat on the floor, like a slow tackle. She nudges her nose on to Nanjolno’s cheek, giggling.

“Waaaah!” Nanjolno fakes her fright, laughing at her partner weighing her down. She lets herself be pressed on to the floor slowly, still.

“I’m proud that you’re taking care of yourself!”

“Wow, I feel like  _you_  are the one who gives advices in this…” Nanjolno pauses, hands moving to touch Kussun’s waist.

“But when have I suggested anything you didn’t enjoy?” Kussun looks at Nanjolno with a smug expression.

“Right, I haven’t tried the hairbrush thing—”

“You haven’t?!?” Kussun gasps, sounding outraged.

“Haven’t…” Nanjolno shakes her head with a smile. “When I try, I keep on ending up laughing at how silly it is!”

Kussun pouts in thought for a few seconds but only squeezes Nanjolno in a hug. “… Well, you laughed! You enjoyed, therefore you must try it!”

“I didn’t enjoy!! Don’t wanna!” Nanjolno defends herself as Kussun keeps on squeezing her by the waist—

Until Kussun overhears one thing.

“Angelic Angel costumes seem to be going well…” Mimorin mutters, pointing at the costume photos Pile are scrolling through. “Oh, shoulder slits—”

“Exciting.” Pile says with satisfaction. “Can’t wait to see that on all of us.”

Ucchi whistles and Emitsun stops attempting to look from behind Ucchi’s back to crawl in front of Pile to finally see the key to the discussion. “Let me see?”

Pile hands over the phone.

“Woah…” Emitsun stares in wonder while she scrolls, as Soramaru, holding a bottle to her own forehead, slides behind Emitsun to slot her chin onto Emitsun's shoulder to view the images better. “They're amazing, like they were pulled directly out of the film... So on point?”

“Right?” Ucchi chirps in. “Makes me wonder for Printemps—”

Ucchi pauses, terror evident on her as she grabs her phone.

“Pink and white, with Kotori and the weird pants…” Shikaco recalls, now facing the aircon again with her water bottle on her head.

“Midriff!” Emitsun snaps her fingers. “Ucchi’s abs!”

“Wow!” Soramaru drops her bottle and claps, looking over to Ucchi, who’s scrolling through her contacts. “Congratulations!”

“Lily White Privilege,” Mimorin says as she reaches out to pat Ucchi’s back, sighing in relief.

After a moment of silence, Mimorin has to cover her mouth, her amusement at her own joke failing to stay hidden.

“Suzu… That sucked.” Pile deadpans, hand on Mimorin’s shoulder.

Mimorin puts her hand now and forces her smile to stay on her face, looking at everyone near her. “I know.”

Kussun hums, whispering to Nanjolno. “Speaking of outfits… Eli has that tight BiBi outfit.”

“No way are they going to make me wear that.” Nanjolno turns to look back at Kussun, whose head rests on her right shoulder. “Nor will they succeed if they try.”

“I don’t know about them, but I would…” Kussun shrugs. “Though you have nothing going on.”

“Hey…” Nanjolno feigns annoyance, but ends up laughing at Kussun’s deceptively apologetic pout.

“You’ll look hot in Angelic Angel, though.” Kussun gets on her knees, hands fixed on the sides of Nanjolno's shoulders. “Thighs, plus you dancing...”

Kussun slides her hands down Nanjolno’s arms with a smirk.

“W-wait, what are you doing?” Nanjolno whispers like a hiss, hands moving to touch Kussun’s wrists, tugging her to halt. She sits up a little. “Kussun?”

“Showing appreciation,” Kussun says firmly, twisting her hands so that she can continue to touch Nanjolno’s stomach and left thigh. “You've worked especially hard.”

“What? Not now, not here! E-everyo—

“Hey!” Kussun announces, acknowledging the others in the room again. "You guys wouldn’t mind seeing me do this for her, right?”

Everyone drops what they’re doing, averting their full attention onto the two women near the middle of the room.

“What the—” Nanjolno squirms under Kussun, looking at the others in panic. “I’m— Kussun!”

“Well, I would be entertained!” Shikaco turns her body from facing the aircon, still holding her water bottle to her forehead. “And also honored. I love you both, Yoshinon, Kussun.”

“I love you too, Shika-chan.” Kussun grins, looking directly at Shikaco but still not removing her hands under Nanjolno’s shirt. “… Anyone else?”

“Me!” Pile raises her hand. Her head is against Mimorin’s and hand in Ucchi's, phone dropped onto her own lap. “I love you all too! I don’t mind at all.”

“I love you, Pai-chan, Shika-chan!” Mimorin exclaims while looking around, her expression changing from shocked to ecstatic. “Oh everyone, I love you.”

“Hey! I love you all too,” Soramaru adds, scooting closer into Mimorin, poking her foot on Shikaco's. “... And I mean literally all of you.”

“—Wait, do we all love each other?” Nanjolno asks, looking at everyone individually.

Ucchi and Emitsun look at each other with miniscule smiles, and Emitsun nods. “Me and Emitsun have talked about this actually; we both love everyone in here.”

“And Rippi,” Emitsun adds. “Also her, of course!”

“So, that settles it. I love all of...“ Kussun pauses, looking back down on Nanjolno, who looks dazed. ”All of μ’s.”

Ucchi grins at the clarity of Kussun’s statement, looking at the oldest member of the group with fascination. “So Kussun, you’re going to fuck Nan-chan now?”

“Exactly the plan.”

“Wait, what?” Nanjolno squirms again, looking around in utter confusion and disbelief at the fast pace of agreement. “I didn’t even say if I love you all back?!?”

Kussun pauses at tugging Nanjolno’s pants down. “So, you don’t like this?”

“S-Sora, you’re not against—”

“I know you both love me now,” Soramaru smirks, crossing her arms and resting her back flat on to the wall. “It’s not a problem when I’m entertained.”

“You guys are weird—” Kussun lifts Nanjolno’s shirt up, smiling as she pins Nanjolno's arms above her head after pulling the shirt off her arms.

“What a nice view..." Kussun then nudges Nanjolno's legs apart with her right knee and grinds it slowly on Nanjolno's crotch.

“Ah,” Nanjolno’s arms struggle against Kussun's hand. Her hips lift to grind on to Kussun's knee harder, moaning all the while. “Kuuuussun…”

“Nan-chan is so beautiful... Sounds so good..." Emitsun says, captivated. "Nan-chan, don't hesitate to tell us if you’re uncomfortable!”

“N-no… Not really." Nanjolno's arms were set free from Kussun’s hand, so she puts her hands on Kussun’s hair as Kussun licks on her neck. “It’s just...weird.”

Kussun then pushes her palms up on Nanjolno's breasts, making Nanjolno arch into Kussun, who takes it as an opportunity unclasp Nanjolno’s bra. Kussun removes the article in one full pull, withdrawing from Nanjolno's neck for a few seconds and pinning Nanjolno's forearms down to the sides of her head.

Those series of actions gave everyone a good view of Nanjolno's breasts, which extracts sounds of amazement from everyone except Shikaco— “Just like a very young schoolgirl's; I called it!”

Nanjolno groans, but not only from the pleasure of Kussun fondling her bare breasts. She shoots a glare to Shikaco, pointing a shaky finger as Kussun brings her mouth down to Nanjolno’s clavicle. Ucchi sputters on her water, laughing when Shikaco just spits her tongue out at Nanjolno.

“You know what? I should go fast so it stops being weird.” Kussun says, smirking down on Nanjolno. With that, she pushes Nanjolno’s pants down, almost kicking them off as her mouth makes its’ way to Nanjolno’s breasts, tongue and teeth set on pleasuring the older woman.

“Kussun’s suddenly shifting gears!” Ucchi exclaims when Nanjolno moans into her own hands. Kussun’s hand play at Nanjolno’s crotch, rubbing hard.

"H-Hey! Ku—"

Kussun hooks her fingers on to the sides of Nanjolno's underwear then swiftly pulls them off. The underwear land on the floor with a wet plop that's clearly heard in the pin drop silence that's only disturbed by the aircon and Nanjolno's noises, making Nanjolno cover her face with her hands.

“She’s sopping…” Shikaco says, completely entranced but also near to laughing. "Oh my god, she’s actually enjoying so much.”

“I’ll make sure she’s sobbing after this,” Kussun says confidently, making Nanjolno turn her head to the mirror wall. Kussun can see that her ears are turning red.

So she glides her hands on Nanjolno's thighs, licking from the inside of her right thigh up to her labia in one stroke. Nanjolno moans into her hands, so Kussun kisses her clit.

"I'm not even starting yet..." Kussun says loudly, which causes the others to laugh. "Please remove your hands from your face..."

Nanjolno grumbles, removing her hands from her head but still facing the mirror.

"Nan-chan, show us your face!" Pile demands, wriggling on her spot.

Nanjolno turns her head, so Kussun starts licking her labia, sucking on her lips and slicking her tongue around. Nanjolno's breathing changes, gradually growing louder. So Kussun inserts her tongue into Nanjolno's cunt, increasing Nanjolno's pleasure by thrusting in and out slowly.

Everyone's been watching intently, fully captivated and entertained. This makes Shikaco think of giving back to the show infront of her, so she crawls to Kussun's back, between Nanjolno's legs.

Shikaco kisses down on the back of Kussun's ear then down her neck, hands spreading Nanjolno's legs apart while caressing them.

"Shikaco... What the hell? Aa—" Nanjolno bites her lip, feeling Kussun's tongue deeper into her cunt.

"Kussun's doing so well, so I thought that I gotta pay back for this show idea." Shikaco says, her hands sliding off Nanjolno's legs once she reached the middle of her thighs. She puts her hands on Kussun's breasts next, groping roughly. Kussun moans, and Nanjolno lets out a loud shaky breath from her mouth as a result.

“The machine didn’t have enough cold water so I also bought big rice milk and some pre… What the hell?!?”

Rippi, frozen on the spot at the doorway holding two loaded bags, looks at the scene with a shocked expression. Shikaco stands abruptly and runs, locking the door and shushing Rippi, pulling her down to sit on the floor. She drags Rippi near the aircon.

“Ahh— shit. Hi Rippi?” Nanjolno says, trying to raise her head to look at the younger girl, only to throw her head back after one long lick up and a hum from Kussun.

“What the… What the heck?” Rippi looks around, yet the others only spare her a glance and a small smile. “What happened while I was gone?”

“We all confessed our love for each other,” Ucchi says while inching closer to the scene in the middle of the floor due to Nanjolno's guttural groaning.

“O-oh my god I love you all too, I love you all so much but how did this…” Rippi motions to the scene, averting her gaze a little. 

“That’s actually what started it all to be honest,” Pile crawls over to Rippi while giggling, grabbing both of Rippi’s bags, and then she slides back to Mimorin’s side. Kussun sucks loudly and Rippi decides to let her eyes follow Pile instead.

“It happened because we all appreciate Jolno-senpai,” Mimorin adds, stretching her feet to rest on top of Soramaru’s legs. Emitsun and Ucchi slip back against the wall, taking pretzels and water respectively.

“It’s all well, Rippi.” Emitsun states solidly, looking at Rippi for a few beats then back to the scene in the middle as she eats her pretzel. Her arm makes its’ way around Ucchi’s waist.

So Rippi just cracks her bottle open and drinks, turning her eyes to the oldest member of her group sprawled in the almost center of the studio’s floor—

Rippi blushes and sputters on her water, so Soramaru pats her back.

"You guys are really making me experience everything I could... You’re all still lined up so perfectly, too."

Everyone against the wall turn their attention to themselves and the people next to them, then they all laugh as they all entwine their hands. Soramaru pulls Rippi between her and Shikaco, then motions Shikaco to kiss Rippi’s cheek with her.

The kiss was brief; a peck. It managed to fully alleviate Rippi's tense posture into a more relaxed, almost slumped and resigned one.

“Thank you,” Rippi says. “I’m going to take a few to absorb this… Are your foreheads both okay.”

Nanjolno puts her hand on top of Kussun’s head, thighs squeezing close as she trembles from the stimulation. She looks at her audience, relishing their captivated expressions but still growing conscious the longer she looks at the attention everyone’s giving her, especially Rippi’s still shell-shocked expression, glancing at her then looking around at the group. Kussun’s hand on her left thigh moves up to touch her left breast, circling Nanjolno's nipple. Kussun then flicks her tongue up, pressing at Nanjolno's clit roughly.

Nanjolno rocks into the tongue, humping up while moaning in fragments. Her butt bounces off the floor and Kussun holds her by the waist, pinning her hips still to push her tongue in hard, thrusting in and out fast.

Nanjolno shudders, lifting her crotch up to Kussun's mouth as her toes curl. "I'm close... Everyone... Ohhh..."

Nanjolno brokenly screams through her orgasm, pushing her hips up with all her energy.

“Damn, Kussun went all out…” Pile says in awe as Nanjolno’s hold on Kussun’s hair loosens as the arch of her body caves down back on to the floor.

“But I bet Jolno-senpai still hasn’t learned her lesson.”

Mimorin stands up, walking towards the scene of Nanjolno getting down from her climax. Soramaru whistles, shaking her head while staring.

"Kussun, can you still do more?" Mimorin asks, kneeling with eagerness written all over her.

"I would do this forever even if I don't get paid," Kussun pants out when she lifts her head from Nanjolno’s thighs, voice laced with a laugh.

"W-wait! I just came—"

"This is for you," Mimorin says, taking Nanjolno's hand then kisses it all over. "—for you to learn your limits."

Mimorin sucks on Nanjolno’s fingers as Nanjolno just stares in awe. Mimorin then slides a hand down Nanjolno’s side and leans to the side of Kussun’s face.

"Wait, what was that?" Rippi looks around again, but her eyes land on Pile. "Limits?"

“Oh yeah, Yoshinon has been practicing dances in her house.”

“What the shit?!?” Rippi whips her head back to Shikaco, shocked.

“Me too Riho." Pile smirks, then proceeds to drink her rice milk.

“We worked it out, don’t worry.” Soramaru bumps her arm on Rippi’s, grinning. "Mimo-chan's just being cool for once."

Mimorin whispers something to Kussun then walks away, smug smile on her face. Emitsun almost asks but Nanjolno lets out a loud moan, which makes Pile almost hop with the way she got up to view just what Kussun was doing. She sits beside Nanjolno’s head.

“Oh, she’s using fingers now!” Pile grins, enthralled by the shift in the stimuli. "Nice..."

“Pai-chan!” Nanjolno yells, hands covering most of her face. She almost bites on her hand when Kussun’s fingers delve deeper into her. Kussun sinks two fingers in knuckle deep then starts sucking on her clit.

Pile leans in, putting a kiss on the skin she could reach on Nanjolno's cheek. Her hands smooth down Nanjolno’s arms. “So pretty, Nan-chan. You're enjoying?"

"P-Pai... S-so mu..." Nanjolno stops; Kussun spread her legs apart more to pump fingers into her harshly with no rhythm. "This is like torture but with pleasure! God!"

Everyone in the room laugh a little and Emitsun crawls close, hugging Pile and kissing her cheek. Pile then nods and slinks back to her position next to Mimorin, but not before gathering Nanjolno's clothes. "She smells good. Anyone wanna?"

Rippi clears her throat, head resting on Shikaco's shoulder as Pile with Ucchi laugh at Mimorin who takes the panties first.

“Man, there was a time when Nanjo-san wore boxers, actually.” Soramaru nudges her elbow on to Mimorin, who kept looking at the underwear mischievously, particularly at the lower crotch.

Pile cranes her neck to look at Soramaru, shocked as she clutches Nanjolno’s shirt. “How would you know that!?”

“When we were in a project together way back we had to change into mechanic jumpsuit stuff a lot. No pants, though we got to keep our shirts.” Soramaru explains.

Mimorin has been nodding along to the conversation the whole time, even while observing the whole of the panties with fascination. “That’s actually pretty attractive, no?”

“Underwear so wholesome... Probably thought she was gonna get laid today." Pile says very casually.

Mimorin laughs so hard that she falls on to Pile’s lap, shaking and almost near to tears. Pile pats her head absentmindedly.

Emitsun has been removing the hands Nanjolno kept on her face while keeping a long kiss on Nanjolno's forehead. Kussun looks up for a while, stopping her stimulation of Nanjolno to smile at Emitsun. She keeps her fingers inside Nanjolno’s cunt.

Nanjolno groans, hands moving to urge Kussun into continuing until Emitsun pins her wrists down.

“You’re doing good, Kussun.” Emitsun beams and kisses Nanjolno’s forehead again, a free hand pacing on Nanjolno's throat. Kussun massages her jaw a little and catches her breath.

“My shift yet?” Soramaru says, already clambering excitedly to Emitsun’s side.

“I’m not a job, what the…” Nanjolno’s says through her harsh, labored breathing. Her chest rises as she struggles at the hold on her arms.

Soramaru leans in and licks from the bottom of Nanjolno’s sternum to the top, leaving a bite there that makes Nanjolno’s breath hitch.

“Damn,” Shikaco whispers, snapping her fingers. “No one else thought of that?”

“Alright, Nan-chan seems to be enjoying that, so take over.” Emitsun lets go of Nanjolno’s wrists then stands, only for Soramaru to replace her by holding Nanjolno down on the inside of her shoulders.

“Augh I'm not a—"

Nanjolno kicks a little when she notices that Kussun has stood up, making her way calmly to get a bottle of water. “Hey wait! Kussun! Finish thi—”

Kussun shakes her head to say no while drinking from the bottle, looking down at Nanjolno. Shikaco laughs uncontrollably as everyone chuckles at Nanjolno's frustration.

“Hey Kussun…” Ucchi gets on her knees, moving a little close to the middle of the room. “Can you?”

Ucchi points to Kussun’s water bottle and then to Nanjolno, beaming. Kussun fills her mouth with water.

“Oh thank you, Ucchi! I’ve been thirst—”

Kussun then spits some water on to Nanjolno’s face… Then down her neck. Kussun moves down, just squirting water on Nanjolno.

“Oh my god,” Nanjolno shakes her head to get the water away from her ear. She talks loudly, completely flabbergasted. “I don’t know why I love all of you.”

“This is good.” Ucchi cackles, opening her bottle fast as Kussun continues to spray her water slowly down on Nanjolno. Kussun reaches Nanjolno’s crotch, sipping more water to spit on to Nanjolno which makes both Nanjolno _and_ Ucchi squirm.

Everyone else but Kussun, Nanjolno and Shikaco stare at Ucchi with a mix of judgement and amazement evident on their faces.

Soramaru, though, looks at Ucchi with full admiration. “Uchid...ah... Ucchi... Genius. It looks amazing from this angle.”

“Heh, Yoshinon!” Shikaco smirks when Nanjolno lifts her head to look at her. “I heard you say that you love all of us?”

“Shikaco don’t—” Nanjolno lifts her head up more to look at Shikaco, but Kussun kneels next to her head, leaning in to kiss Nanjolno to put water into her mouth. Nanjolno thirstily accepts, licking Kussun’s lips as she finishes drinking.

“You said you loveee uuus!!!” Shikaco yells when Kussun lifts her head from Nanjolno’s.

“Nan-chan…” Kussun turns her head to look at Nanjolno’s legs. After a beat, she crawls back to her position in between Nanjolno’s thighs, but she settles on doing anything but staring.

“Kussun, stop…” Nanjolno’s eyes followed Kussun silently, but her frustration breaks this. “Let me cum again.”

“Say that you love us first!” Rippi and Shikaco shout together, but the younger woman grumbles at the end.

“I—Rippi—”

“Kussun won’t let you cum again!” Soramaru announces to the room, resulting to a clamor of approval.

Kussun puts the heel of her palm over Nanjolno’s clit, putting pressure but not enough to help alleviate Nanjolno’s need. Nanjolno lifts her hips, pushing up on Kussun’s hand as she closes her eyes, making frustrated noises. Kussun increases the pressure—

But Kussun pulls away, laughing. Everyone else laughs with her, making Nanjolno groan to the side.

“Alright!” Nanjolno screams, gritting her teeth. “μ's! I love all of μ's!"

Kussun pushes her fingers into Nanjolno.

"I love Emitsun, Ucchi, Mimorin, Rippi, Pile, Shikaco, Sora, Kussun!”

“We love you too,” everyone in the room says in unison, melodious like a chorus, looking directly at Nanjolno.

“Good.” Nanjolno sighs, dropping her head down flat on to the floor. “My legs and ass ache ple—”

“As promised,” Kussun says as she strokes the roof of Nanjolno’s cunt, starting to get into a rapid, fast pace to make Nanjolno cum as soon as possible. Nanjolno gasps, hands balling in to fists, hips canting. Her arms move to get out of Soramaru’s hold, only to stop struggling when she starts shivering in pleasure when Kussun brings her mouth back onto her swollen clit. Soramaru laughs, bending down to kiss Nanjolno’s ears and nibble on them.

“Nanjo-san,” Soramaru whispers huskily. “You’re doing a great job here… We’re all dripping over seeing you so wet and messed up.”

Nanjolno moans, back arching as Kussun’s hand gets too noisy, entering her rapidly. Nanjolno holds on to Soramaru’s forearms, eyes squeezing shut from intense pleasure.

“So maybe I should just watch…”

Soramaru slowly lets go of Nanjolno, leaving the older woman grasping at air.

“Fuck… Sora…O-oi!” Nanjolno keeps gasping, hands looking for anything to squeeze at. Kussun reaches her free hand out, but Nanjolno’s hands go to Kussun’s head to push her closer and grind on to her tongue harder.

"Kussun... Please..." Nanjolno's voice cracks, sounding like she's sobbing.

So Kussun relents, adding as much pressure as she could.

"I'm gone, fuck, h-ho..."

Nanjolno's sounds of climax, fragmented moans, gasps and screams, echo in the room. Everyone's faces only illustrate love in their expressions as they watch the oldest member of their group writhe and moan in pure pleasure as Kussun lets her ride out the last of her orgasm.

When Kussun pulls her mouth away from Nanjolno’s clit and fingers out of her cunt, she wipes as much cum on Nanjolno off with her hand. Emitsun abruptly comes close with two towels: one damp from cool bottled water and one dry. She wipes off Nanjolno's sweat, Shikaco and Ucchi following her to help with their own towels. Rippi comes close too but only dries Nanjolno's hair in particular, laughing a little at the odd moment but lands a kiss on Nanjolno's nose anyway.

Kussun laughs breathily, sucking on her fingers as she plops next to Nanjolno being dried. "Let me tell you guys... Being in between her legs is too amazing. She tastes so fine, surprisingly."

"Now I'm more interested..." Ucchi looks down at the panting Nanjolno, who blushes still on her already flushed face. They all press their towels harder, hands going slower—

"You guys..." Soramaru's loud deep voice reverbs in the studio. "It's been more than 90 minutes."

A knock on the door jolts everyone to action.

Kussun sits up, grabbing her towel to wipe her face and hand with sluggishly. Pile and Mimorin scramble to get all of Nanjolno's clothes to her as Ucchi rises to look at the peephole of the door.

"It's her!!" Ucchi screeches, stomping in panic.

"Sit up!!" Shikaco yells, then Emitsun wipes Nanjolno's back swiftly with two towels as Nanjolno hurriedly, to her best, puts on her underwear.

"Let her wait until she messages one of us!" Pile exclaims, pushing Nanjolno's pants leg up on to her left leg as Mimorin puts up the right.

"God, my hand hur… Wait guys, the floor under Nan-chan..." Kussun mutters as she plops back onto the floor, then another louder knock comes in.

When Nanjolno gets her pants up to her butt, she gets pulled by the arm almost instantly to the corner of the mirror wall by Shikaco and Soramaru. Kussun wipes the floor almost lazily with her own towel while still lying down as Emitsun hurries to her phone, half a minute of cleaning up the puddle later, when it rings of a text.

"Ucchi, open it!"

Kussun rolls up to move to where Nanjolno is, aiding her pull down her shirt.

“Why was the door locked? Everyone okay?”

“Uh…” Ucchi looks back at everyone, checking if Nanjolno's done putting her shirt over her head before making way to let the choreographer in. Kussun was already combing her and Nanjolno's hair with her fingers, fixing the dishevelled trace of their activity.

“P-people might’ve heard,” Nanjolno croaks on her dry throat, pulling and fixing her shirt down.

Ucchi understands the excuse being made easily, still. “We were doing really loud vocal practice.”

“To be safe,” Soramaru adds, handing Nanjolno a bottle of water. “It was to be safe even if the room is soundproof.”

“Oh, so hardworking…” The choreographer smiles, setting her bag down infront of the mirror. “It smells odd near this spot! Weird.”

Everyone look around at eachother, eyes wide and panicked looking for alibis— until Rippi lifts Emitsun’s ecobag. “We got weird strong-smelling sour cream pretzels! It smelled gross! Rancid!"

The choreographer nods. “So, Angelic Angel—”

Emitsun cuts in, alarmed. “Nan-chan was still dancing while we were practicing vocals, to improve her stamina!”

“Let’s not let her do anything,” Shikaco exclaims, smiling at Nanjolno. “Just her punishment for not listening to us telling her to rest!”

“Oh yeah, can we do a rehash of  _Future Style_ first?” Mimorin butts in, standing up and stretching.

“And  _Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete_  next!” Pile lies on the floor, waving her arms up.

“Hey, hey! So energized…” The choreographer puts her hands on her hips. “That was quite the break?”

“Yeah,” Kussun says, sucking her lips while looking at Nanjolno who was still panting due to the added adrenaline. “Energizing and delicious.”

Everyone else but the bewildered choreographer fall over in laughter, leaving her to smile.

“μ's sure is a unique group… Alright! Nitta-san, Uchida-san and Mimori-san, let’s go _Future Style_.”

**Author's Note:**

> please note that they've all been dancing all day, therefore fucking Nanjolno like that is reckless and takes life out of someone after they barely got rest from continued activity.  
> also Nanjo-san is damn weak and old, give her a break you young horny rascals  
> guess i only thought of this due to reading too many outrageous kpop porn fics? oh man, if you guys knew...  
> well this was fun to write, atleast! as an asexual, it's really funny. i sneaked in as many subtle jokes as possible in there, so hopefully people notice them.
> 
> i guess atleast i don't write terrible 50 shades jolks or trans/intersex phobic futa fics? still, see you in hell.
> 
> (edited 1/8/16)


End file.
